


The Conference Room of Idiots

by LoonyL_123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, F/M, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Rebirth, Second Chances, Squibs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyL_123/pseuds/LoonyL_123
Summary: If he could do it all differently, he wouldn't get close to anyone ever again. Unless he was strong enough to protect them. And killing all the Death Eaters and Voldermort himself. That was a no brainer.***If only he'd been born with magic. He would prove to them all. He could live a better life. The life he had always been wishing for.***If she could do it all again, she wouldn't change a thing. However this time she'd protect her.***" So these two then!" The twins said gesturing towards Harry and Quinn. However Fate silently corrected them with a "three" inside her head." Yeah, we'll all give them a touch of our magic."" Send. Back."" And see how they reshape the wizarding world."And that they did.***One born a squib in a family where it was social suicide, another failed to protect the one she cared for most, and the last failed to end a war he restarted.Life, Death and Fate are bored. What else to do than to help a couple of stupid humans?
Kudos: 2





	1. At Wits End

Far outside Earth, the milky way and the universe lay a place humans called afterlife. There was no concept of time in the void. The description in the religious books were almost completely accurate. 

There was no pain, suffering or the "evil" people that had tainted the perfection Earth had been in before humans had been placed there. However, this was not a place for humans. Rather a place the creators had made for themselves to escape their overflowing paperwork. A workroom where no work was present:

The Conference Room of Idiots.

***

The room was brightly lit and except for a table and far too many chairs, it was mostly empty. Far in the corner, sat a being with ink-black straight hair, and pale skin currently lit up by a bright blue light. Apart from a constant tapping the room was mostly silent. Was.

" What the fuck were you doing there? Fate clearly said he had a few more years!" A voice screeched

A women burst into the room her wavy blonde hair flowing behind her, her strut drawing attention to the voluminous body she possessed. She wore a pale blue flowing dress which slightly crumpled as she slumped down into the chair she claimed as her own. Her face bloomed with a fiery red colour alarmingly edging towards purple.

"Vulgar language for the person who's meant to be the optimum of pure, sweet, and pleasant. Bullshit!" A man boomed behind her pulling a lot of venom in the last word. 

His slicked-back chestnut hair defined his wide jaw that was scattered with small amount of morning stubble. He had a few scars here and there but that didn't seem to take away from his charm rather enhance it. He wore a large cloak and a scythe almost as a mockery of the humans. " I was bored, ok!"

The raven-haired girl chuckled at the dispute. She was surprised at how quickly they had begun fighting since the last meeting 100 years ago. And how the man always seemed to forget to shave in the morning. 

Life and Death were complete opposites, not just personality-wise. That would never change.

She zoned out turning her attention back to her screen only hearing selective words such as screeches of " LIFE!" And "DEATH".

The previous silence briefly returned as there was a huge splash, a zap, a high five and finally came the groans and screeches of horror. The two were soaked in water, their clothes burnt and hair stuck in several directions.

"Mischief! Mayhem!" The fighting couple shouted simultaneously over the bouts of laughter.

" That would have killed a human!" screeched Life. 

" Oh Life, I didn't know the past 100 years turned you human," a deep voice replied in a mocking voice. The snickers that followed did not give away the location of the pranksters.

"Come out! I promise I won't try to kill you this time!" The soaked women said spitting out a strand of hair not noticing her hands twitching in a strangling motion. 

"I can't say anything about that but I promise it'll be the most painful death in my book!" A sinister expression stretched over the scarred face.

"Nuh-uh!"  
"No way!"

Reacting to the short responses the temporarily allied couple bounded across the room searching for the two who had caused them such misery.

The charade continued for a while before with green hair that led to her ankles and a wrap-around dress popped into the room. Waving her hand, promptly dried Life and Death and revealed the hidden men wearing slightly peeved looks.

Their anger at their fun stopped was ripped off their faces after a short sharp look.

"Do I even want to ask?" The newly arrived women calmly questioned in a soft voice only to be responded with short mumblings.

The two newly arrived members sat down. They both had similar bright red hair, however, one looked slightly older having slicked back hair and a moustache as, without mischief, there would be no mayhem.

The six members sat down at the table ready to start the conference. The beings, every 100 years, gathered to discuss what happened in the world and any major kinks. Although it was pain, it had to be done as the rulers of the universe.

Death straightened his jacket and stood to begin his report.

" Well, I'd like to begin by saying, I have had an awful lot of work these past 100 years. No thanks to a certain set of people," Death announced briefly staring straight at the two sheepish looking idiots. He sighed resignedly, it was hopeless to get them to stop. It was part of their nature. 

" To sum it up, there have been a few battles for independence, the main one America and Britain has lost a lot of power. As usual, the wizarding world are old farts and nothing too exciting happened around there. The only upside was I got a lot of death essence," Finished, he sat down.

The room was at pin drop silence however the constant tapping still recurring. Life had grown exceedingly pale. The idea of her babies being in the hands of what she called a monster was terrifying to her. Why the humans kept fighting she did not know, she had designed them to perfection. It seemed perfection was not real.

Life stood quietly and began her report in a small tone trying to use the least amount of words possible.

" Many countries have been developing therefore the number of birth rates have decreased." She sat back down. Although she was worried she knew that it was a good thing but she felt almost as bad as Death in his last report where the death rates had fallen.

Mischief and Mayhem stood smirks etched on their faces.

"Well, we have certainly been busy!"

"Yup it's been such fun but don't worry next time it'll be fantastic!"

Life stood slamming her hands on the table before running out of the room quickly followed by Time, eyes still glued to the device, who quickly said " There have been no rifts in time" and left figuring the meeting was over. 

"Oh come on! Let stay after the meeting and 'hang' she says. Then goes breaking the rules." Similarly, Death stormed out pissed he wasn't able to use his perfected dad jokes, swaggering behind him Mischief and Mayhem.

Lady Magic sighed her signature frown defining her wrinkles. Life always got like this after Mischief and Mayhem got their regular dose of "fun". You would think that after being with them since the beginning of time would lessen the reaction she gave but that seemed to not be the case. She almost had to be the mother of them due to her looking the oldest, Time obviously claiming that title.

Suddenly a woman popped in her luscious brown her bouncing as she walked head beads swinging and jiggling away. Her outfit greatly resembled the times as this women loved fashion. Her eyes were different from all the others who held identical golden ones. Hers held secrets. Ones she would guard with all her power.

"So what did I mis- wait! Where the fuck is everyone?!" She proclaimed arms folded over her chest eyebrows furrowed. 

" Fate, with an arguing couple, an antisocial teen and two nuisances don't expect everyone to respect your decision to come fashionably late!" Magic grumbled. She loved fate, she did. But although the girl was very smart, probably the smartest of the group, she was rather ditzy in her own way.

"Ok, ok I get it....but aren't these boots to die for!!!"

"..."

*100 years later*

"Oh and then Hitler, our own creation we're very proud, comes along and Germany did not know what hit them. Ooo ooo, you'll be glad to hear the wizarding world definitely got more interesting! Grindlewald..." Mayhem ecstatically proclaiming the events the two caused. Mischief was trying and failing, to interrupt.

The meeting ended quite calmly. There was no massive storm out at the end. Something had happened that happened to allow Life to have a change of heart. Time would call it a telling off.

Hitler had just come about and Life had begun ranting to her apprentices about the atrocities Mischief and Mayhem caused. However, a line from her youngest student had stopped her in her tracks.

" Wasn't one of the first lessons you taught was not to get attached, and aren't Mischief and Mayhem just doing their job! Does that not apply here?" The boy started though his eyes grew at the glare that had landed on him, " N-n-n-not to be rude, Lady Life! J-just confirming!"

Those the word were not enough for her to flip her ideals, it certainly gave her some thinking to do for the next century. With the last report, Life walked out of the room with a dazed expression leaving Death's appalled person in her wake.

My jokes...

*100 years later*

" Can I kindly offer you two a free strangling?! Don't worry no catch, it's a reward for being idiots!" The redheads jumped up in the air frightened at the scornful voice that hadn't been heard by the others in centuries.

The boys reacted rapidly, running out the room only to have it slam shut. Mayhem immediately went to apparate out of the room only to have that blocked as well. Mischief had already sat down dejected, there was no escape with the devil around.

The meeting had just ended and Death had held them all back to have the chit chat that had been promised to them 200 years ago. The men had thought they had gotten away with their shenanigans however had not counted on the recurringly late women to come earlier than expected.

Fate expertly dodged a barrage of hugs from Life and Death and staggered over to the twins who were looking quite sheepish. 

" So, a fake seer, mocking me or making my job harder?"

The two looked at each other with matching grins and simultaneously answered "Both!"

The trouble makers had created a new human to send to Earth. How they manage to get through Life's defences wasn't known but what made Fate angry wasn't them breaking the rules but this human supposedly had the gift, a fake seer: Sybil Trewley. As she watched the woman imitate her gift effectively throwing the world into chaos, it was an understatement to say she was angry.

However, Fate plopped down into her chair not surprised the midgets had found a way to create trouble. There was nothing left to do except Time to do some damage control, which she was clearly unhappy about doing extra work.

" What were you guys talking about anyway?" She questioned defeated.

" Life and Death. Competition. Bored," Time replied in a grumbling voice.

" and what type of competition is this?" She eagerly asked already well equated with Time's way of speaking.

Death stood up enthusiastically ready to put on the presentation of a lifetime that was forever going to cure his boredom, " We, me and Life, are going down to Earth!"

Fate and Lady Magic, who wasn't listening to the previous conversation, cried out in protest. A grumble of "Life and I" escaped Time's mouth.

"Now now now, calm down this plan will hopefully help the wizarding world to progress. Fate?" This quickly shut up everyone and turned to Fate to confirmation. 

Her eyes grew slightly dazed as she searched for this exact plan and what it'll bring.

" It'll do more good than bad I guess."

A cheer escaped Death and Life promptly stood to carry on where Death left off.

***  
Cold, so cold. 

A shivering ball lay on the grey tiled floor of a desolate basement. His teeth chattering, stomach empty and entire body coated in sweat and dirt. 

Although the 11-year-old seemed completely abandoned, he waited. Dobby would come for him. The one person who cared for him in this horrid place wouldn't abandon him, right? The one person who felt the same rage of the Malfoy family, who understood, wouldn't leave him, right?

Right?

Thoughts of doubt flooded slowly into his mind however, he wouldn't his last string of hope go. Gathering the last of his strength, the Malfoy staggered toward the door that sealed his path to freedom.

"Open?"

The door opened up to a lavish and well-decorated hallway. His eyes couldn't help but marvel at the large paintings that covered the wall. His mission to find his favourite house elf was quickly abandoned. 

Desperately, the naive child tried to etch the scene into his mind. He didn't know when he would ever see the sight again. When stumbling into a painting of the sunset, the bright blended colours amazed him. The books Dobby gave him had always described the scene well however it was only now he understood the phrase: a picture is worth a thousand word.

" What are you doing here, you disgusting little Squib?" The electric blue eyes quickly turned away from the painting meeting a pair of arrogant silver ones. Shocked, the boy began to take a few steps backwards. He wasn't allowed to be here.

If father, no sir, heard about this...

"Aww, where you going, dear Quintus?" The child's face twisted into an expression of amusement, " I just want to play~"

Playing was the last thing on his mind. The one thing he had learnt from sharing a house with his brother was when he said play, it wouldn't be the least bit of fun.

" You know, we could've gotten rid of you if you came to Hogwarts this year. Mudbloods dropping left and right. A squib surely wouldn't have been spared. What a shame." Draco rested one hand on his face sighing in dismay. 

The shivers going through the others back didn't go unnoticed. Although the silver-haired individual was clearly petrified, shocks of pleasure still ran through Draco's back. Perhaps it was his pureblood status but Draco, quite obviously, always had a superiority complex.

However, although being feared gave him pleasure, it was not something to be proud of. With that thought, he began to walk away bored however was stopped by a small mumble.

" What is it?" He snapped.

"Dobby, where's Dobby?"

A burst of laughter escaped Draco's lips. "The insolent house elf. He's gone. Left you the moment he was free. Guess he was nice enough to unlock the door. Though seems being free isn't for everyone. Where can you go? You're all alone, Quinny."

Snap.

The string Quinn had been holding onto his whole life, the person he relied on was gone. Leaving him to fall into the darkness with no light to lead him out.

The broken child made his way to the cellar he barely called home and collapsed. Where was he supposed to go? At least he could survive here. According to how he was treated here the outside world couldn't be any better. Perhaps worse. 

The storybooks were wrong. Problems didn't magically fix themselves in the end. Especially since he was the problem.

I'm all alone...

***

" It was accidental magic! She's a child!"

" The girl killed almost 50 muggles in one blow! We must suppress her!"

" Child! I say next dark lord in the rising!"

"Silence!"

Lillian's eyes whipped around trying to take in the scenery. She wondered whether she'd been taken to a mental institution. The people around her wore long robes of different colours, some even had long pointy hats and, the one that drew the most of her attention, all had taken out a long stick on their way in. She wanted one. Something inside her longed to.

The room slowly grew silent and all eyes were trained on a balding man wearing a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie and long black cloak. Lillian suddenly recognised where she was. Although it wasn't completely similar, the room resembled a courtroom. 

It made sense. Killing those blasted monsters was going to come with consequences. Although she didn't mean it she knew they deserved it. 

They were the monsters, not me.

A square-jawed lady with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle took a step forward and began speaking in a loud and booming voice,

" I'd like to call an Auror that was at the scene of the crime to collectively describe what you saw when you arrived."

Lillian shifted in her seat. The chains around her wrist and ankles were not helping and her moving only caused the people standing around her to lift their sticks higher. She finally understood the severity of her actions and the way she looked when the strange people arrived was...unflattering.

" The girl was covered in blood. She was crackling...I swear it brought shivers down me spine! I say we throw her into Azkaban. Who cares if she's a child? The eyes she looked at me with was not of a child...more like a monster." 

Monster.

Monster.

Monster.

" Matron says you're a freak!"

"Eww, I don't wanna sit next to you!"

It's their fault. It's all their fault she...

A burst of magic flew out of Lillian as she heard the man's words. The Aurors, she now identified, jumped to repress her with difficulty. The trial didn't continue smoothly afterwards. It was eventually settled with a vote.

A vote that did not go in Lillian's favour.

***  
The following will directly have scences from the deathly hallows the / will mark the beginning and end.

/"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor. With a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the  
white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell. One shivering second of silence, the shock of the moment suspended/: screeches of horror filled the death eaters.

They all seemed to realise collectively although their master was gone they had to carry on. It was either that or a lifetime in jail. The dementors kiss even. They had to carry on. Must.

Shots of green the colour of Harry's eyes covered the sky. The moment of relief that Voldermort had been killed seemed to lower the other sides defences and multiple students were hit square in the chest.

The battle started up once again however this time it was fiercer. Desperation filled the Death Eaters and for the first time since their joining they began to use clean kills.

The torturing had stopped. Cutting curses sent directly towards the fatal points, some had resorted to muggle manners directly wrestling wands out of the underage students. The two unforgivables had been abandoned and more creative killings started. 

Duro's had turned students into stone and a simple bombarda followed. A dark spell turned children inside out and if you were lucky a simple Avada Kedavra was sent your way. 

A larger amount of fatalities had happened in the second half of the battle and although many death eaters had died it was much more on the lights side. Soon only the more advanced students and teachers had remained. 

Luckily, someone had taken charge and Voldermorts followers decided it would be best to retreat for now. However that would not be the last they saw of them.

Blood. 

Death.

Pain.

Harry thought after Voldermort was defeated things would go back to normal. 

He was wrong. All the things he valued before: friendship, bravery, sacrifice, what was the point if all you got in return was pain. He saw all of his friends die before his eyes.

Hermionie.

Ron. The Weasleys.

Neville.

Luna.

The list went on and on. Their deaths counted towards nothing. It was all his fault.

All my fault.

If he could do it all differently, he wouldn't get close to anyone ever again. Unless he was strong enough to protect them. And killing all the Death Eaters and Voldermort himself. That was a no brainer.

***  
If only he'd been born with magic. He would prove to them all. He could live a better life. The life he had always been wishing for.

***

If she could do it all again, she wouldn't change a thing. However this time she'd protect her.

***

" So these two then!" The twins said gesturing towards Harry and Quinn. However Fate silently corrected them with a "three" inside her head.

" Yeah, we'll all give them a touch of our magic."  
" Send. Back."  
" And see how they reshape the wizarding world."

And that they did.


	2. Misfit Malfoy

The storybooks were wrong. Problems didn't magically fix themselves in the end. Especially since he was the problem.

I'm all alone...

*,,,*,;&,;&&

Suddenly, a group of people materialised in the desolate basement momentarily bringing light into the darkroom. Quinn stood sharply, his eyes widening at the sight of strange people. 

He didn't know how they had gotten in, the Malfoy manor had anti-apparition charms and only those keyed in could get in. He stood, arms raised, shoulders tensing his eyes not leaving the group.

"Ugh, this place is so dirty, can you do something about that Maggie?" The women with dangling beads received a glare in return before the room brightened up and the dust and dirt from a decade disappeared.

They have magic then, Quinn concluded -as obvious as it seemed- his arms falling to his side as useless as they had been raised.

The blonde women, who was standing at the back, pushed her way forward taking the initiative to grab Quinn's chin turning it to side to examine his face unfazed by the flinch she was met with. Looking him up and down she muttered to herself helplessly. 

" This won't do! This won't do at all! Underfed, barely any muscle, what will I do with you?"

His face turned multiple shades of pink settling on red, and for the first time in years, Quinn yelled "Who are you people? And you! Why are you speaking as if you're raising me to be slaughtered?"

Quinn had faced many insults in his life, strangers as well as family, but for some inconceivable reason, he wasn't scared. These people could hurt him, kill him, however, he felt safe with them.

The rude women opened her mouth only to close it again. She seemed to be at a loss of words and he was beginning to get impatient. 

No one had been in this place other than Dobby and his immediate family. Even they didn't visit often, ever. This was his private place and these random people had barged in only to say nothing. Quinn began to shake with anger slowly turning to fear as another one of the freakish people took a few steps toward him. Soon they were nose to nose her breath slightly fanning his hot face. Her eyes narrowed at his struggling as if warning him.

" Wasting. Time." The quiet voice stammered pressing a palm towards his forehead.

A rush of information invaded the fragile, unprotected mind. The former cowering boy fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position, head screeching in resistance towards the foreign thoughts. He bit his bottom trying not to let any of his whimpers escape, a habit formed out of experience, however Quinn barely had time to register the new tingling sensation in his bottom lip as more new memories rattled in his head trying to settle themselves with the old.

A layer of sweat coated his flesh his body convulsing in small jammers. Shouts of destress echoed around the basement but even that did not wake Quinn from his torture. The walls were closing in on him. Closer. And closer until...

Suddenly, the battle in his head ceased all that was left was a lingering soreness in his muscles quickly sorted by a wave over his body. He looked at the worried unusual beings, names now matched to faces, in a different way than before.

Rather than awe, as the beings expected, his face twisted into confusion then ridicule and, as much as he hated to admit it, the famous Malfoy smirk settled on his face.

" So this is a prank right. You guys are sick." The room remained silent, a few were horrified at his blatant rudeness however the one who had subjected him to the horrifying pain face remained blank. " Don't you feel ashamed? Getting a child's hopes up. The reason is even more ridiculous: you're bored?"

Two faces flushed red in embarrassment. Sighed, in impatience, a woman in the back questioned: " Are you sure you want this one Life?"

"Life" adamantly nodded. The women, he now recognised as Time once again walked towards him. Instinctively, Quinn shuffled back. This proved to be a bad idea as it only led him to be trapped.

"Just. Show. You."

"Hey! Put that hand down-"

Quinn did not manage to finish that sentence as his body returned to the pained moment, this time coming back ten times stronger.

***  
"Just put your hand over the orb and the truth shall reveal itself."

Quinn shivered at the sickly sweet tone of voice. He remembered it. How could he forget? It was the one that condemned him to a life of doom. The one who revealed to his family that he was a squib.

The day was uneventful at first. He was "playing" with his older brother, which ultimately meant he was being teased until they were pulled away by their parents and taken away with floo powder without a single answer to the questions they raised.

Everything was exactly the same as last time, Quinn duly noted. His mother was still trembling in the corner, her back, however, was straight as a woman with a noble background should be, but trembling nonetheless. 

His brother, seven years old, eagerly looking around switching over to a calm look trying to appear more mature than he actually was. 

And his father, when not glaring at Draco, had adopted an emotionless mask that had never wavered, no matter how much he had begged and pleaded in the past. The number of nightmares that began with this scene were uncountable. 

That's right, all of this is a dream he reassured himself as he reached out to lay his hand on the orb hand shaking at the thought of the shouting that was to come.

However instead of the dull light hat usually consumed the ball, a stream of colours burst out of his hand, colours of blue, green and silver mixed in together, dancing around in delight.

The sweet voice came again saying words that Quinn only wished for,  
"Congratulations, your child is not, as you assumed, a squib. Reasons for why a child may not show signs of magical power is either they have not been too exposed to a situation where it is needed, triggered, or they have a fairly small amount of magica--that is not the case Lord Malfoy, I warn you not to glare at me that way." 

Quinn turned to his father to see a hostile look on his face only to soften when his mother laid her palm on his arm effectively calming him down. Draco, however, had taken advantage of the distraction to lean over to the orb, knocking it over in the process dispelling the colours that charmed it.

After a firm scolding and a bag of money tossed away, the Malfoys flooed back to the manor. The moment they arrived, Quinn fled away to his room ignoring the calls for him come back.

After momentarily getting lost, Quinn had finally managed to find his old room floods of nostalgia washing over him. The room was decorated blue, his favourite colour at the time, lined with silver. The room still held small elements of green however it was not as ridiculously overwhelming as Draco's.

A foreign person, or should he say being, lay on his bed leisurely making herself at home. Identifying her as Life, Quinn walked up to the edge pushing the woman off, his upper body strength being nonexistent and newer smaller body proved it to be a much harder task than he had expected.

" Ouch! What the fuck was that for?" The woman screeched slightly peeved that her afternoon nap had been disturbed.

Arrogantly, Quinn ignored the screeches only pushing himself up to settle on the spot Life had vacated. He looked down at the woman, several pieces of hair had been displaced from her usually neat hair and this time she wore wizarding clothing rather than her iconic wrap-around dress.

She began to pat herself down using the edge of the bed to stand up towering over Quinn.

"So, believe me now." Life said smugly then quickly interrupted Quinn when he opened his mouth to reply, " Look I've given you what you want and all I want won't even hurt you at all. Any other wizard would kill for this opp-"

"I'm not those wizards."

"-ortunity and I cant bring you back. From this point, we will either have to work together or I'll have to kill you for the information you know." Life skillfully lied.

She had to hold back a wince that threatened to overwhelm her. Life could very well bring him back and it was certainly a major taboo to kill an innocent civilian. She didn't like being like this. Being manipulative was Mischief and Mayhem's, even Death's, job. Not hers. She tried at a softer approach.

" Don't you want a chance? A chance at a family?"

All Quinn could see was red. Those people were not his family. Families, from what he had read, were supposed to love you. Care for you. Help you when you were down. Be sad when you are sad. Jovial at your gains, and weep at your losses.

He had once read that with family you could sure with where you stand. Because the minute you are born, two, one even multiple people, give you the unconditional love that will never waver. The love you deserve.

With Quinn's family, the only place he stood was underneath them. And unconditional love, don't make him laugh, it may exist somewhere else in the world but not in the Malfoy household. Perhaps he didn't deserve it.

Knock, knock, knock.

Quinn looked up alarmed. He saw his mother, face flushed in embarrassment, standing in the doorway slight smile on her face.

Quinn, don't let emotions cloud your view, don't get caught! And with that warning Life faded away.

" Hello, are you doing good, Quinderella?"

Quinn winced at the nickname. It had been birthed after his slight obsession with Cinderella, that only grew after that day. It may have been suitable for a 6-year-old but not an 11-year-old.

Narcissa's harmless question was met with silence. She had to admit, after seeing her poor little baby run away after the trip had wounded her. Draco and Quinn had grown up on the fact that anyone who wasn't a pureblood was filth, blood traitors were worse than filth, and squibs were nothing more than a disappointment: the precious gift of magic shouldn't have even been gifted to them if they couldn't wield it.

Draco took to it way more eagerly than Quinn had but it had been grounded into them so much that not many people could deter them.

Even the 6-year-old could figure out why they had been taken there, it was said aloud for Merlin's sake, and Narcissa had thought it took a stab at the young child's pride and pride was everything to a pureblood.

" Darling, your father and I are very sorry for associating you with that group of filth." Narcissa began drawing a lot of venom into the last word, "We just had to be sure. But it's fine now, right? You aren't even one of them!"

Fine? Fine?

Quinn found himself questioning everything he had built up the years he spent in that basement. Should he let her in?

Mummy mummy

Don't call me that you disgusting squib.

Should he forget? Forgive them?

Squibs aren't meant to be seen or heard! How many times must I tell you this?

Could he?

Perhaps a more physical method could get it into that thick skull of yours.

"Quinny? Quinnie bear?"

"Mother it's fine. Like you said I'm not even one of them. I just...need some time...please."

Narcissa seemed rather taken back at the request. She expected him to scream, shout, at least throw a little tantrum. Perhaps weasel her into getting him something. Quinn had always been a quiet one. Respecting his privacy and request, Narcissa gave him a little nod before backing out of the room.

Not waiting a second more, Life rematerialised. Humans couldn't see her unless she permitted them to, however, she figured the first few confrontations with his family would have liked to be braved alone. 

Quinn had collapsed on the bed face down. It had taken all his will power not to march right up to her and repeat everything they had done to him to her tenfold. Although he knew it was wrong, they hadn't done anything to him, yet, it didn't stop him from wanting to.

After five minutes of silence, thoughts being tossed back and forth and an excessive amount of fidgeting, Quinn had made up his mind. He was going to learn from Life and he was going to prove he was better than any opponent people thought they could throw at him. This was the easiest decision he could make. And his family?

What of them?

" So, what special thing am I going to learn?" Quinn asked slightly smiling at the patient being. If they were going to be stuck together for a lifetime, he was going to at least try to be civil.

Life bounced up enthusiastically and ran over to Quinn pulling him over to a desk in the corner. Out of thin air, she pulled out a thick stack of book and plopped them down with a huge thud. Finally, she whipped out a pair of glasses, she obviously didn't need however she had always argued "it makes me look smarter!", and stood in front of Quinn arms crossed and a serious expression on her face.

" Potions for Dummies, Herbology: The greenery of life, Beginnings of Transfiguration, Quickie Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts by Djdjjd, The basics of spell crafting, Atlantas of human anatomy" Quinn mumbled to himself listing the title of the books " You don't expect me to read all of this?"

" Of course not! I expect you to read, understand and commit to memory!" Life replied with a glare.

" But I'll never remember all of this at once, let alone understand!"

" Yes, you will. You have the craving for knowledge." She said lightly flicking Quinn's forehead, " and that, my friend is enough. Understanding will not be any trouble as I am here!"

Life had a hand on heart and happily pushed up her slipping glasses comically. She loved teaching however her apprentices were not humans. Toss them a book and they could master anything inside in an afternoon without any guidance. A stupid little human, that she could have fun with.

Suddenly, her face darkened at the remembrance of what she was exactly leading all this studying up to. It was dangerous if you didn't have the foundation. Not so much for the spell caster, however, you may be holding someone's life in your hands. If there were something to go wrong...she shuddered at the thought.

"This art of magic has been founded by Witches and Wizard however I believe their knowledge is rather limiting what they can do. You, Quinny Bear," she began with a slight chuckle " are going to surpass everyone. Break those limits. If you don't learn the basics you can't learn Art."

" And that is..." Quinn said getting impatient.

" The Art of Healing!"  
***

" I'm never gonna get this!" Quinn moaned banging his head against the now worn-out desk.

Life and Quinn had been at it for three years now and Quinn was 9 years old. They had finally reached NEWT level in the subjects needed in healing however Transfiguration had always been Quinn weak point. He was scheduled to take the test Life had made for him later this week however he just couldn't turn a black pawn to a white queen. It seemed rather juvenile however the blasted thing didn't want to change shape though it changed colour easily.

Quinn had been learning both wandlessly as well as with a wand they had bought at knockturn alley. They seemed laxer about the age rule with wands.

Suddenly, someone had burst into the room causing Quinn to quickly hide his wand. The young man sauntered into shoving his face into Quinns rather rudely before collapsing onto the well-made bed.

"Queeeeennnnyyyyy!" A whiny voice came breaking whatever concentration Quinn had left. He sighed and moved to sit across his older brother on the carpet.

Draco had been one of the easier ones to forgive. It had taken him a year but as the boy did nothing other than taunt he dismissed it. However, forget, no, he would never forget. A week after his rebirth Quinn's parents had caught onto his frosty behaviour and had tried everything to get his forgiveness. Gifts after gifts were piled in the corner of his room. Though he was sure Draco had nicked a few, they had never been opened by him.

Eventually, Life had advised him to disguise his true behaviour as it would be suspicious for him to hold such a long grudge. Every time he saw them, their changed kind behaviour, he got flashbacks to the past. The insults, beatings, humiliation, the cold, lonely nights. They still hadn't spotted the ruthless look in his eye after they walked away.

" I'm bored! Entertain me, idiot!" Quinn flinched at the insult although it had clearly been playfully said. He pushed Draco off his bed, dragging him towards the door. He didn't have time for this. He had to revise. Practise. Life did not take these tests as a joke, and he didn't want a repeat of the last time he had underestimated her and hadn't practised for a test.

"Come on! All you do these days is read, read, read! Come fly with me. Let me show off my skills." Draco whined. He hadn't known what had happened to his brother. He knew that day must have been humiliating but his personality had changed like a flip of a switch.

He was constantly in his room and wouldn't budge when Draco suggested him to come to play. He actually flinched at the word. 

Weird, Draco thought.

Eventually, Draco had learnt that he had to find his own fun. He made friends from other pureblood families such as the Parkinsons, Nott Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. However, all his friends had one thing or another to do this week. This time Quintus had to come out.

Go, I'll help you when you get back, Life whispered.

Quinn had the right mind to refuse but he hadn't had a break-in at least a week. A bit of flying, whilst it wasn't his favourite sport, would clear his head for any studying that was to come.

" Let's go then." He grumbled. Without a chance to resist Quinn's hand was grabbed and he was taken off to wherever his brother was leading to screeching along the way.

***

" For Merlin's sake, fly a little higher will you. Last time I checked you weren't afraid of heights."

Draco, flying a few feet higher than Quinn, crossed his arms in annoyance and amusement at his brother who was hovering less than a metre from the field. Currently, they were flying behind the Malfoy Manor. Quinn hadn't been here for at least a few months.

He had forgotten how much he'd loved the crisp, cold air brushing against his face. However, going higher was not an option.

" It's not the height. It's the--the falling I'm scared of." Quinn said clutching his stomach at even the thought of falling.

" We used to do this when a child was a bit late in showing their magic!"

"Lucius, No!"

Lucius ignored his wife, pulled out his wand preparing to raise his child a few feet in the air. Quinn didn't know what his father was doing but he hoped it would be fun. As he was raised in the air, Quinn started admiring the scenery. He felt the cool threading itself between his hair. He laughed as he watched a couple of birds dance around each other their beaks open slightly sharing their song. The lush, tall trees, that seemed daunting from the ground but now looked as if they were waving at him beckoning to join them.

All too soon the spell was broken and Quinn came tumbling to the ground at a sickening pace. He tried everything to slow the pace, stop the weird feeling in his stomach, stop...everything.

Despite the constant flapping of his arms or the willing for his magic to save him...nothing came.

Nothing but loud crunch.

"You aren't going to fall! Unless your planning on letting go!" Draco bellowed after a loud laugh.

"Draco, I don't want to play anymore! I'm going inside!"

Draco saddened at the sight of his brother walking towards the manor his hand laying on top of his stomach. It wasn't long before the sadness twisted into anger and Draco turned his back away from his brother flying towards the forest nearby to clear his head.

Draco was angry. He was furious. He was, although he'd never admit it, jealous. Malfoy's did not get jealous but could he help it? 

Quinn had distanced himself from his family these past few years. His parents vied for his attention, almost begged for it. Draco used to having attention. Even if it was shared. Now all of his parents' efforts were centred towards Quinn. Draco had now landed and was staring blankly toward the trunk of a tree.

"What are the three essentials in performing magic?"

"Intent, visualization and magical power itself."

***  
"Your son Quintus is absolutely amazing! Wonderful child you've raised there!"

"And Draco?"

"Aaah that one..."

***  
"Surely the better one should become heir, think about it rationally Lucius-"

"Do not tell me how to manage my household!"

***

"That Quintus will do great things!"

"Quintus!"  
"Oh my gosh! That Quintus...."  
"Such a charming boy, Quintus, had me blushing!"

Quinn had been excelling at the classes his father gave them and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch up. He didn't want to blame his brother though. He hadn't done anything wrong. But he was the Heir. He was the one who should have the praise. And he had none. While Quintus took it without a second glance.

The gifts were for Quinn. 

A punch landed on the trunk effectively scaring the animals residing in it.

The attention was for Quinn.

Another punch landed, this time much harder, his magic beginning to go haywire.

The praise was for Quinn. 

Draco brutally landed punches on the trunk matching the rhythm of his raising heartbeat.

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. His magic reacting, concentrated on his fists and the tree fell over disrupting the prior peace of the forest.

Draco looked at his hands, the pain returning as he fell from the high his anger had given him. The first layer of skin had been scraped off by his brutality and blood was gushing out of the freshly cut wounds.

When was it going to start being about him again?

***  
Once Quinn had passed his mock NEWT's created by Life, they finally began the 'fun' part of the training. Firstly, Life had conjured a skeleton and Quinn repeatedly broke and fixed bones until he could do it both without speaking and without and wand.

He had learnt the importance of putting the bone back into place before healing naturally when he had found a rabbit with a broken leg. It was not pleasant having to break the leg all over again so it wouldn't stick out. The rabbit certainly didn't stay for a thank you after that.

To wrap up the lesson on bones, Quinn had learnt several ways to dislocated and break bones in a single hit. When he had asked why it was necessary and wasn't he supposed to be learning to heal not hurt, Life had turned a frighteningly deep shade of red.

"You have to learn how to defend yourself without, especially if you are low on magical power or the only the only healing wizard on the scene!" Had been Life's reasoning. Quinn had understood but had secretly convinced himself he would never use what he had learnt. Though he had missed the side-eye Life had given him.

Later he had been forced to read about the different diseases and how Wizards had overcome them with the magnitude of potions and spells they had created and Quinn had spent a full day recreating them under Life's watchful eye. One wrong move in a vital potion could kill everyone in the room and she wasn't going to risk her protege dying early. It would be an automatic lose. Not to mention the mocking she would receive.

Quinn had learnt that many could be used outside their purpose such as the sleeping draught could be used on a patient that needed operating or refusing to co-operate much like the muggle made anaesthesia. Or the alihotsy potion could help someone who was having trouble breathing. And after constant drilling, the blood replenishing potion was always kept on his person.

Breaking his own skin to learn to heal it had not been pleasurable, sneaking a knife upstairs even with his parents downstairs was easier than that. Draco--well Quinn didn't know what to say about Draco anymore. That day he had returned with bandages around his fists.

His father had refused to allow anyone to heal it, a learning experience he had said. When Quinn had tried secretly, he hadn't missed the eyes full of hatred directed his way before the hands were ripped from his grasp and Draco had stormed away. After that, no one had disturbed him with whines of boredom and unknowingly Quinn had missed it.

In a blur, another year had pasted with nothing other than the small parties he had been forced to go to, the constant drilling from Life and small attempts to talk to Draco met with a scathing look. Soon Draco had gone to Hogwarts, an arrogant look of superiority on his face and hadn't even returned for Christmas break, let alone a letter. Hiding his happiness at the sight of his mother crying had been harder than he had expected.

Quinn had been looking forward to Christmas, the prospect of a break from studying in the air. He had planned to finally finish the novel he had began a month ago. Life, however, had other ideas.

"Real battle experience?"

" We're going have to get you some gear. A hood would be nice, then I could use that nifty little spell that conceals someone's face..." Life mumbled ignoring Quinn's protests.

Quinn shook his head knowing it was pointless once you had the being going. Soon enough, Life had noticed the lack of response and turned to Quinn questionly.

"You finished? Good. Right, what brought this on? Why you so obsessed with this. I thought we were doing fine."

Life sighed rubbing her face knowing, and loathing, what had driven to this state. "You know who?"

Quinn raised his eyebrows before realisation dawned on his face and he exploded into laughter tears streaming from his face.

"Shut up! You know how much he gets to me!" Life nudged Quinn in the side, "'My human is doing so much better than yours! He's even helped the Aurors on their mission, known as the black raven he is! Top of his year!' He says ' What's your human doing? Oh, little healing charms. How mundane.' Like who asked you?!" 

Life, at this point, was huffing at the thought of Deaths condescending smirk. It had been a surprise when he had come to visit her in The Conference Room. An unwelcome one that is. Quinn, however, was still laughing at the sight of Life's ever-growing red face.

"Are you sure you, giggle, guys, weren't a couple at some point?"

"Merlin, NO! An abomination that thing is! I'd take his whole workload to get ri-"

"Now let's stop there." Quinn said, finally regaining himself " Fine! Real Battle experience! But do you really expect me to just jump into a battle and stun someone to heal them?" He slightly questioned Life's sanity.

"I'm not some bloody Gryffindor! How about we do this the normal way," he began " A fake identity and get a part-time job as a healer at the ministry for battle missions. They are rather lacking since no healer is willing to throw themselves into battle."

"How is that the normal way?" Life said exasperatedly, slight amusement creeping onto her face.

"Don't question the Quintus. As the Quintus knows all."

"Ugh, let's just get to work."

****

"Neil! Here's another one!"

Spells were being fired left and right as body after body was being passed towards Quinn with either a minor injury, a broken bone, or a major one, a punctured lung or severed limb.

The fight was not expected. Quinn had been tasked with a simple house expectation, perhaps healing a few people from dark artefacts going off. Certainly not a safe house for death eaters hiding out. Quinn thought that the ministry would have captured them all already.

He had counted ten in total meaning they were hopelessly outnumbered with only the five of them not counting Quinn.

"Where's the limb, John? What do you expect me to do without a limb?!" Quinn shouted his voice going hoarse. The Auror beneath him started groaning in pain and grew pale from the amount of blood loss.

When it became evident that his teammate wasn't going to respond, Quinn turned his attention away from the patient to cast a quick accio and reattached the severed limb. Assessing there was no other damage he force fed the auror a blood replenishing and pepper up potion before pushing him back into the fight.

Finally, it seemed as if the battle was almost over- them having the obvious advantage of a healer- Quinn allowed himself to relax behind a rock that served as his cover. There was only one more death eater remaining and Quinn could hear the faint crackles of the deranged woman as she was hit by a magnitude of stunning and disarming spells.

"You killed him! You fucking killed my husband!" She screamed maniacally angry tears streaming down her face, the shield charm finally cracking under the pressure, " You'll PAY! You bitches will all pay!"

Quinn felt something was off with the woman, the atmosphere. The death eaters eyes looked familiar. Suddenly Quinn eyes widened in recognition and began screaming for his teammates to step back, to apparate, do anything to get away from the woman.

The look of helplessness, desperation. Feeling as if you have nothing else to lose, to live for. She looked as if she bathed in it. He knew as he had felt the exact same way. However, this woman had the magical prowess to back it up. Despite it all, he was too late.

"See you motherfuckers in hell!"

"No!"

Red. All Quinn could see was red. The red from the anger he felt at the women as she self-destructed and killed his teammates without so much of him blinking. The red from the blood covering his body when he jumped out from his cover to warn his teammates. The limbs, the flesh, the dead, mutated body.

Warm. He felt warm. He felt sick.

As Quinn vomited the reinforcements had finally arrived, shocked by the scene in front of them.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared at the scene with horror. He had witnessed similar scenes throughout his years as an Auror yet he was always shocked when he came across them. His eyes locked on the recruited healer hunched over, the only person that seemed alive on the field.

He gestured towards his peers and approached the young healer as the others checked if anyone was alive. 

"Neil. Neil! I need you to listen to me!" Kingsley started lightly slapping Quinn's face. 

Quinn looked up at the name of his alter ego but couldn't bring himself to listen to what the person's blurred face was saying. They died. They all died. If only he had been fast when healing. They could have killed the woman. If only he had been more perceptive, noticed the woman sooner. If only...

"We don't have time for you to be wallowing in guilt and what if's Stevenson!" Kingsley shouted as if reading Quinn's mind. " You are the only healer on the scene. Your job isn't over until everyone is dead."

Quinn suddenly snapped out of it. That's right, he thought, this isn't over. As if a switch had been flipped, Quinn walked toward the two people that had been laid in front of him.

Two out of five, I can work with that.

Trembling, he performed a diagnostic test on both people. Identifying them he quickly summoned the limbs that had been scattered around the field.

"Conservationem Corporis," he whispered managing to keep the shaking from his voice. It had been one of the spells he had created in his second year of learning, stopping any more damage from occurring to the body.

He dabbed a wound cleaning potion on the severed parts before attaching the limbs to the respective bodies and giving a blood replenishing potion to both. Satisfied that the more pressing issues were dealt with he turned to the more severely damaged body.

He assessed that several bones in the body had been shattered and quickly vanished the bones that seemed to be irreparable, fed the patient a skelo-grow potion and fixed the rest. He removed the falling apart Auror uniform and healed the burn wounds on his chest and rubbed a numbing balm on the red irritated skin.

After healing the burn marks on the second victim, he dabbed the last of his wound cleaning potion on the cuts scattering the bodies and healed them. Finally, he cast a bandaging charm on the healing bones so they would heal correctly. The men were carried away to St Mungo's in case they had been hit by a curse and for some bed rest.

Two. That was all he saved. Many of his colleagues had reassured him that it was enough. He had done all he could. Quinn, however, didn't find it reassuring, the opposite rather. If this was the best he could do, what was the point?

***

"Neil! Why didn't you save us?"  
"I thought we were your teammates!"  
"I had a family at home! It's all your fault!"

Warm. Red. 

Quinn felt the blood creep up his body. The disgust at the feeling was no more intense than the relief at the sight of his bathroom door. Bursting in he quickly scrubbed the liquid of his hands not seeing clearly due to the tears gathering in his eyes.

He reached toward a towel not bothering to turn off the tap. Once he rubbed it against his streaming eyes, Quinn could finally see clearly. Yet he did not feel any relief.

He was surrounded by three mutated bodies he recognised as his former teammates. The towel he had used was one of their shirts. A scream threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to wake up. He had to wake up. 

Quinn reached out to pinch himself however felt his arms being held down by another one of the bodies. As Quinn looked around for an escape, he saw the sink overflowing with not water but rather blood, it only rising faster and faster.

Eventually, it reached knee-length and Quinn heard the faint crackling of the madwoman echoing around the room. 

"Do you know how it felt?"

Quinn tried to answer only feeling vomit pouring out of his mouth. Hastily he closed it. He wanted to cover his ears although he knew struggling was hopeless. John always had an iron grip.

Additional tears streamed down Quinn's face at the thought of the closest friend he had at the ministry. John had taken him under his wing and the number of times the man had saved his life as he was so focused on his healing was uncountable.

"The feeling of your body ripping into thousands of little pieces. Look at me!"

Quinn turned to see his comrades face stretched into a sadistic smile.

"Do you want to know?"

***  
" Quinn! Quinn!"

Quinn shot out of bed, sweat clinging to him as if it were another layer of skin. His eyes adjusted to see a familiar angry expression on Draco's face. His hand that had been previously been covering Quinn's mouth had been quickly removed and wiped across his arm.

" Gosh, screaming like a banshee, were you planning on giving the whole house a heart attack?" Draco exclaimed, " I came to call you down to dinner, or what you would call breakfast."

Quinn's head whipped around to his bedside table to see it was just past seven. He turned to face Draco to ask why he hadn't been woken up but the boy was already out of the door.

" Dobby was so worried for Young Master Malfoy Jr, sir!" A tiny voice excitedly exclaimed attracting Quinn's attention toward the house elf.

Dobby, Quinn thought fondly cracking a smile at the name the house-elf insisted on using.

Quinn had seen the house-elf around at the beginning of his...incident, however, Quinn didn't have the courage to approach him much less confront him. This wasn't his Dobby. He doubted the house-elf could get him out anyway and if he had the chance of freedom he would taken it too.

"Dobby sees Young Master Malfoy Jr screaming b-but Dobbys thinks it woulds be better if Young Master Malfoys comes!" Dobby sputtered as if he was rushing with his words, "Nevers Masters and Mistress, Dobby shoves his ears in the oven bef-"

Dobby stopped in the middle of his rant and began running repeatedly into the bed tears streaming from his face. Quinn gently held the house-elf by his armpits and let him toward the mattress where Dobby began hitting his head again. Quinn sighed resignedly, satisfied that the house-elf was in a less dangerous position.

Suddenly, Dobby stopped hitting himself and popped away only to come back a few seconds later in more disarray than earlier. Quinn opened his mouth to ask what had gotten the house-elf so riled up but stopped to listen to his mumblings.

"It's gone! Dobby musts warn him!"

"What's gone?" Quinn asked confused at the sudden erratic behaviour. Glancing towards the house-elves Quinn noticed a slight pulling at the edge of his pillowcase, a sign Quinn had noticed that happened before Dobby apparated. Rapidly Quinn reached and grabbed Dobby's arm before a loud crack echoed around the room.

***  
"And why must you have it now?" A voice whined exasperatedly.

"Because Remus darling," Sirius replied his high spirits not diminishing, "I felt an unstoppable craving for chocolate ice cream cake in the middle of dinner."

"With all these "unstoppable cravings" people would think you're pregnant."

"Hey, I wasn't as bad as Lily!"

The couple continued the playful banter towards the shopping centre, a silent child following them an amused smile flickering on his face.

"Hey, Harry, want anything?" Sirius asked tentatively.

Harry silently shook his head and went back to the book he was reading. He wasn't particularly concerned with bumping into things as Remus would pull him aside when something was in his way.

"You're going to have to say more than two words a day sometime, Harry. Where you got that from is beyond me. No matter how many times I tried James would never shut up!" Sirius complained, " 'Do you think Evans will like me in this shirt?' 'I'm determined to make a twelve sentence long conversation with Evans today!'"

Harry stifled a snort and stood outside the shopping centre deciding to wait outside for them as he usually did. As if on cue, once Sirius and Remus went inside the store, there was a loud crack and two figures, one he had identified as Dobby, appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter!" Said the creature, in a high pitched voice, dragging the unfamiliar face instinctively forward as he moved to take a closer look at Harry.

Harry wondered whether to be mean to the creature to get him to the point, however, Harry knew his morals and attachment to the creature wouldn't allow him. He also felt a sudden surge of guilt seeing the elfs face. Dobby had died for him, how could he have ignored him all this time.

This is why you shouldn't have friends. Look at how heartless you are.

He berated the voice his head and turned back to the two people in front of him noticing they had already begun talking.

"Dobby, why do you want to talk to Harry Potter?" The long-haired individual asked Dobby eyebrows furrowed.

"Dobby must warn Harry Potter! Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts next year!" Dobby replied his attention shifting between Harry and the stranger.

"Hey! I'm going to Hogwarts too next year, why can't he g-"

" No!" Dobby shouted, " Young Master must not go to Hogwarts either!"

As if realising what he had done, Dobbys head whipped around looking around for something to injure himself with, however, the other simply held Dobby up leaving him struggling in his grasp.

"This is simply unfair, your human got 17 years while mine only got eleven. And the guy got a Hogwarts education, mine had to start from scratch!"

"Mmmh, nope not here, not here either! Where is it?"

"What. are. you. doing?"

"I'm looking for the part where I give a fuck."

Harry looked over where Death, who was radiating darkness and from the way the other was radiating light he guessed this was the famous Life that his being had always described in books worth of colourful words. Figuring it wouldn't be best to get in the middle of that argument, Harry turned back to the struggling house elf.

"There are dangerous things at Hogwarts, Harry Potter must not go!" Dobby squeaked once calmed down.

"Ok."

Dobby stop struggling stunned that Harry had accepted it so easily. His 'young master' seemed to feel the same.

"Sorry, what sorry excuse of a wizard are you, ditching Hogwarts after a bit of persuasion?" The blue-eyed man finally spoke.

"And who might you be?"

"Quintus Malfoy."

Harry sniffed at the last name surprised he hadn't noticed before as the features seemed familiar and the same haughty expression that possessed the Malfoys was written all over his face. The question was where did he come from? 

"My humans better than yours!" A voice shouted in the background.

"Dobby needs proofs Harry Potter will not return to Hogwarts!" Dobby suddenly exclaimed.

"Psh that human is as ordinary as can be, but mine, mine is special!"

"Dobby wills be sorry for this!"

" Well, yours is just a...a-"  
"A what?"

"Dobby no!"

However, once again Harry was too late to stop him. And once again Harry stood mystified at the sight of the Ministry Magical Misuse letter.

"Aah gone for 5 minutes and already in trouble," a deep voice boomed from behind him, Harry turned to see an amused expression on Sirius' face next to a stern one from Remus, "Now that's James' son!"

A loud oof come directly afterwards as Remus had elbowed Sirius in the stomach.

"This is going to be a long year!" Harry huffed oblivious to the blatant shocked stares directed towards him.

***  
Draco crept into his father study anticipating whatever lecture he had next. Perhaps it was the 'work harder' speech, or even the 'Your brother Quintus...' one. Draco was not a masochist yet attention from his parent, despite it being bad, was enough for him.

Met with an empty room, Draco sought to find a way to entertain himself while he waited for his father to arrive. He looked on the desk that was nothing more than papers and documents that looked too boring to even envoke a slither of interest. 

Running his hand across the bookshelf, Draco looked for something to read. He stopped at a particular black leather book the magic inside calling to him to open, to write. And he did.

Hello?

Hello, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you are?

Draco. Draco Malfoy.

It is a pleasure to meet you.

***

Harry was correct. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
